


Like Father, Like Son

by sluttytony



Series: Short Smut Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Tony Stark, Boypussy, Cuckolding, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Steve is Bucky's Dad, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony
Summary: All Tony wanted was a glass of of water, the being fucked by his boyfriend's dad was equally welcome though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Smut Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 497





	Like Father, Like Son

Tony woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty from swallowing the third load of cum Bucky dumped into his throat. First and second loads, still plugged firmly inside his pussy.

He sat up, completely naked, except for the bright red plug in his cunt.

Bucky's white shirt was lying on the floor so he decided to put it on and go downstairs to the kitchen, to drink some water.

It was three a.m, so Tony assumed that his boyfriend's dad must be sleeping.

After drinking almost half a bottle of water, Tony put it back in the fridge and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

But to his surprise, he bumped into Mr. Rogers.

He was standing way to close to him, cornering Tony against the fridge.

"What are you doing up so late?" Steve said, swirling a finger through Tony's hair and locking it behind his ear.

His fingers trailed down, from behind Tony's ear to his neck.

"You know, kids like you shouldn't stay up too late, bad things happen at night" Steve said, as his hands trailed down towards Tony's chest.

He firmly gripped his nipple between his thumb and index finger, over Bucky's shirt.

Tony moaned, as Steve started rubbing and rolling his nipple through the thin fabric of Bucky's shirt, which was doing nothing to hide the dark of his areola.

While Steve's one hand was busy fondling Tony's nipple, the other went down to cup his ass cheek.

The shirt was hardly covering the curve of Tony's ass, so Steve didn't even have to slid in, he just grabbed his ass without much effort.

Steve's hand slid between Tony's ass cheeks and circled his rim.

Tony squirmed under his touch and pressed forward, pressing the plug in his pussy against Steve's jeans covered erection.

"Still plugged with Bucky's cum, huh? I bet it's not enough", he released Tony's nipple and brought his hand to his abdomen. "I am sure you are dying to get filled, until your tummy is swollen with cum".

Steve rubbed his belly with one hand, while the other was still circling and gently pressing against Tony's rim.

"You wanna get filled little whore? Want your boyfriend's daddy to fill you up with thick, warm cum?" Steve said.

"Yes, fill me" Tony said, shivering under his touch.

"Now now baby boy, this is how you talk to daddy? When you want something, you should request nicely" he said sliding his nose along Tony'sneck.

"Please daddy, fill me up, fuck me full of your thick, warm cum" Tony said, feeling Steve's breath on his neck and behind his ear.

He grabbed Tony's wrist and gently pulled Tony towards the living room couch.

He gently laid Tony, on his back and spread his legs, exposing the thick red plug completely.

"Such a beautiful cunt. Red looks good on you" Steve said, rotating the plug a bit, then pulling it out.

He rubbed his fingers over Tony's abused cunt, and slowly pressed in, his fingers getting slick with his son's cum.

"Look at you, fucked loose and useless, but don't worry, daddy's cock is thicker than any plug. You would never be loose enough for daddy" he talked to Tony's cunt as his heart throbbed in the chest.

Steve finger fucked Tony for a moment, then lined his thick cock with his hole, and sank in.

"Oh god, so warm and wet around daddy's cock. Such a good girl, just made to be fucked and pounded" Steve said rolling his hips and slowly pushing in, until he was balls deep inside Tony.

Steve enjoyed the scenery of his cock buried deep inside Tony's cunt and rubbed the rim gently, feeling up the stretch of his tight hole.

"So good slut, gonna fill you up with babies. You are gonna carry your boyfriend's daddy's kids, such a perfect bitch" he started moving in and out, fucking Tony'shole.

The sound of balls slapping against his ass and cock moving through copious amounts of cum, filled the room.

Tony squirmed and moaned, pressing forwards to take his cock further in.

"So eager, don't worry darling you are doing good, daddy's proud" he grabbed Tony's hips tight and fucked forwards, hitting his G-spot.

It didn't take Tony long to cum, "Oh god daddy, aaahhhhh" all over his cock.

The sound went straight to Steve's cock and his poundings increased, taking on a vicious rhythm.

Steve's dug his nails into Tony's hipsandspilledhimself, leaving cresent shaped marks on the delicate skin.

He fucked Tony's hole a couple more times and pulled out, replacing his cock with the plug and locking his cum inside.

Steve wiped his cock on Tony's thigh and tugged himself in. "You did good baby boy, now go sleep with your boyfriend, I will be looking forward to your next sleepover".

Tony adjusted the plug and said "Thanks daddy" and went upstairs.

Tony got in bed and snuggled next to Bucky, falling asleep with his boyfriend and his father's cum locked inside his whore cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://slutty-tony.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
